Smile from an Angel
by Cadistar
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn have fallen for each other, but have been too afraid of rejection to do something about it. what happens when one of them builds up the courage to approach the other? Warning: Lemons, and slash.


**Edit 08, Aug 2011: A reader asked me about the Elvish words I utilized in the story. I can't remember where I got the words from, but I'm sure you can easily find them if you search "Learn Elvish" or "Elvish dictionary" or something of the sort on a search engine. I do remember what these meant though, so I have italisized and put the translations in brackets. Enjoy :)**

"Suilaid _ [greetings] _ , Legolas" Aragorn had been looking for his friend for quite sometime. He finally found the elf outside.

„Le suilon _ [I greet you] _ . Something in the east stirs..." Legolas noted as he stared off into the distance. Aragorn looked at the blond and stifled a snicker as a wild thought popped into his mind. _Something in the south stirs, my dear Legolas._

"What is it?" Aragorn asked feigning interest. He was more interested in gazing at Legolas.

"I'm not sure. An army of Orcs no doubt." Legolas continued.

„hmm..." Aragorn said thoughtfully. What if the Orcs take away his beloved Legolas? He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost him.

„Hebo estel _ [Don't worry] _ , Aragorn." Legolas said seeing the worried look on Aragorn's face, but misunderstanding the reason why Aragorn was worried. "Soon, this will be over, and you will be crowned the king of Gondor."

"And you? Will you remain in Gondor or go back?" Aragorn asked curiously. He was hoping that the elf will remain in Gondor, and marry him. Aragorn had developed a great liking to Legolas throughout their journey together. Aragorn made his greatest attempt to make sure that the elf was not harmed.

"I… I'm not sure." Legolas said carefully. He lowered his eyes, not willing to look into Aragorn's eyes, which were currently staring at him almost as though reading him. He didn't wish to reveal his emotions to Aragorn.

"Well, you have an invitation to remain in Gondor if you wish." Aragorn said warmly, hoping that Legolas accepts.

"Le hannon _ [Thank you] _ , Aragorn." Legolas said smiling. "However, I do not wish to trespass the hospitality of lady Arwen."

"Arwen?" Aragorn asked confused. Why had her name been brought up? He had only had an affair with her once. This was just to try out a relationship with a female, but he had felt unfulfilled. There was nothing better than a man in his opinion. Well actually, all he wanted was one man, well elf actually.

"Yes, Arwen."

"Well, I assure you that Lady Arwen will not be living with me in Gondor, or anywhere else." Aragorn replied matter-of-factly. He felt a twinge of disgust at the thought of a woman living with him.

Legolas blushed. "Oh well I assumed…" He trailed off.

"Many people do assume, however I would have expected better of you, Legolas." Aragorn said resisting the urge to attack Legolas with a kiss, who looked incredibly sexy when he blushed.

"Goheno nin _ [forgive me] _ ." Legolas apologized.

"It's quite alright." Aragorn replied.

Legolas looked into the distance again.

"Something troubles you, dear mellon_ [friend] _?" Aragorn asked with a concerned voice.

"No. I just… want to know something." Legolas said deep in thought.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked softly. He stepped up to Legolas and looked into the elf's eyes.

"Well, I assume you-"

Don't assume." Aragorn cut off. "Just tell me."

"I want to know… What it feels like to be loved. Have you ever felt loved?" Legolas asked blushing slightly.

"Loved?" Aragorn asked bringing the elf's face closer. He enjoyed the lovely pink tint that now covered Legolas's face. He enjoyed Legolas's hitched breathing and his rapid heart beat.

"Yes… Loved." Legolas repeated. Legolas tried to look away, but Aragorn held onto Legolas.

"I can show you." Aragorn muttered. Legolas's eyes widened, but before he can react, Aragorn's lips daringly closed the distance between them. He pulled the elf closer, expecting Legolas to try to pull away. However that was not how the elf reacted. Legolas hungrily met Aragorn's lips and allowed the man entry into his mouth when he felt Aragorn's tongue tapping his lips softly.

Aragorn explored Legolas's mouth eagerly. Legolas moaned softly.

Aragorn felt his manhood perk up at the sound of Legolas's moans. All of this time he had been wondering how he would get to the elf, and here Legolas willingly went to him first. If kissing him felt this good, how would feeling his manhood sliding into Legolas's arse feel?

Aragorn shuddered in anticipation. Legolas responded better than Aragorn could have possibly imagined. With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Legolas pulled Aragorn into the bedroom they had been sharing while in Rohan.

Aragorn smiled. He would finally have his greatest desire fulfilled. Maybe if he pleased Legolas, the elf would decide to stay with him and marry him.

Legolas closed the door behind them and turned to face Aragorn.

Aragorn pulled Legolas gently onto the bed. He pushed Legolas down and pulled his leg over the elf. Legolas bucked his hips, rubbing his manhood against Aragorn's. Aragorn groaned in pleasure.

He growled softly at Legolas as he made to remove the elf's clothing. Legolas eagerly ran his hands over Aragorn's body and pulled of his clothing as well.

"You are the most amazing creature I have ever seen." Aragorn said in awe as he took in the sight of the naked elf underneath him. Legolas smiled and pulled Aragorn in for a kiss.

Aragorn responded by lavishing in Legolas's sweet taste and scent. He attacked the elf's throat with kisses and made his way down. Legolas widened his eyes as he realized where Aragorn was heading to.

"Le Aníron _[I want you] _, Legolas." Aragorn said softly. He looked into Legolas's eyes hoping for permission from the elf to take in his manhood in his mouth. Legolas nodded after some hesitation. He had never had a sexual relationship with a woman, much less a man.

"I want you too, Aragorn." Legolas assured Aragorn.

Aragorn tore his eyes away from Legolas's eyes and looked down at the unit before him. Legolas was very well endowed. He was bigger than any man he had ever been with, and he couldn't wait to take him into his mouth.

He softly caressed Legolas's manhood, causing Legolas to moan. He decided since it was the elf's first time, he might as well allow for the elf to feel pleasure before turning him over and fucking him from behind.

He gently kissed the tip which was already covered in a wet substance.

"Excited are you?" Aragorn teased him. Legolas was about to reply, but Aragorn began to lick Legolas's manhood. Aragorn licked off the precum and looked up at Legolas, who had closed his eyes.

Aragorn smiled and pulled Legolas's manhood into his mouth. Legolas let out a moan. He had pleasured himself before, but this felt better to him than anything he may have done to himself in the past.

Aragorn pushed forward allowing the cock to go as far into his throat as possible. Legolas grabbed Aragorn's hair in delight. He moaned loudly as he guided Aragorn up and down his length.

Legolas felt the beginning of his release. He bucked his hips desperately. "Aragorn… I'm going to…" He moaned in ecstasy.

"Come for me Legolas." Aragorn said removing his mouth from Legolas's length. He took him back into his mouth and continued to pleasure him.

Legolas groaned loudly as he released his seed into Aragorn's mouth, who swallowed it rapidly.

Legolas panted softly, but was not allowed to rest. Aragorn attacked his mouth in order to have the elf taste himself.

Legolas tasted himself in Aragorn's mouth.

He then broke the kiss and looked at Aragorn expectantly.

Aragorn chuckled. "Wasn't that satisfying enough?" He joked.

Legolas gave him a loving stare. "I want…"

"What do you want?" Aragorn pressed.

"You." Legolas said unable to say what he really wanted out loud.

"I can arrange that." Aragorn smirked. He flipped the elf over and admired the gorgeous arse before him.

Aragorn smiled, noting that after this, the elf would never want to leave him.

Aragorn pushed his finger into Legolas, who moaned in surprise. He had not been expecting Aragorn to do so without telling him.

He pumped his finger as fast as he could in order to prepare the elf for the real pleasure. He inserted a second finger, and then a third to make sure Legolas was ready.

"This might hurt love." Aragorn warned.

"I want you. I trust you." Legolas assured the man.

Aragorn positioned his cock at Legolas's entrance. He grabbed onto Legolas's hips and pushed himself into the elf.

Legolas gasped at the intense pain. Aragorn did not move, allowing the elf to recover. Legolas shut his eyes for a minute.

"Are you ok?" Aragorn asked in concern.

"Yes. I just needed to get adjusted. You are… so big." Legolas said.

Aragorn smirked. After he was sure that the elf was alright, he tenderly began to move his hips. Legolas moaned softly. There had been a few minutes of pain, but now he was beginning to feel the pleasure.

Aragorn continued since he heard no cries of pain, or protests.

"Faster." Legolas ordered. Aragorn raised his eyebrow in surprise. He had not expected Legolas to give him orders, but he complied.

He found a rhythm and pumped into the elf as fast as he could. Legolas met his pace and he too began to buck his hips in rhythm.

Aragorn groaned softly. Legolas's walls were tighter than anyone he had ever been in. He felt his release was close. He pumped into Legolas faster and harder, wishing to find his release.

"Legolas…" Aragorn said panting slightly. He did not lose rhythm or pace.

"Aragorn…" Legolas replied shutting his eyes in bliss.

Aragorn shut his eyes too and released his seed into the elf. He pulled out and threw himself next to Legolas, who followed suit.

"Le Melon _ [I love you] _, Legolas. I have been wanting to do that for quite some time now." Aragorn said after a few minutes of peace.

Legolas felt his heart speed up at those words.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Here he had been afraid that Aragorn might reject him.

"Of course." Aragorn muttered tenderly.

Legolas smiled, feeling slightly angry at himself for not taking the initiative to talk to Aragorn earlier.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes love?" Legolas asked, turning to face the man.

"Stay with me in Gondor. We can date for a while, and when the time is right, we can get married." Aragorn said, his heart racing in anticipation.

Legolas considered this.

"No." He said after what seemed like ages to Aragorn.

"What?" Aragorn asked feeling his heart break. He couldn't believe that the elf would reject him so bluntly.

Aragorn shut his eyes refusing to allow tears to well up. He turned away from the elf.

"Aragorn." Legolas said prodding the silent form.

Hearing no reply, he continued anyways. "Aragorn. I said no because I want to skip the dating. I want to go straight to marriage. I'm sure of this." Legolas said softly.

Aragorn opened his eyes and turned to face the elf. "Really?" He asked unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes." Legolas replied.

"Are you… sure?" Aragorn asked uncertainly. He knew that elves had soul mates, and he wasn't sure if Legolas thought that he was his soul mate.

"I'm sure of you. The rest will fall into place." Legolas replied. He felt deep in his heart that the man lying next to him was the man he was to spend the rest of his life with. Legolas closed his eyes and smiled, leaving Aragorn to his thoughts.

Aragorn kissed Legolas tenderly. All that was left now was to win the war, so that he may become king. With Legolas at his side, they would unite the elves and men, and ensure peace in Middle Earth.

But for now, all he could (and wanted) to do was to stare at the perfect creature beside him. The perfect angel who was now all his. Aragorn kissed Legolas one last time, and he too shut his eyes. Knowing that in the morning, he would wake to the smile of an angel. 


End file.
